The Bad Boys Club
by xlifelongsorrowx
Summary: Being in love is hard. Being in love with a boy is harder. But being in love with three other boys, who all love you back? That's the hardest of them all. Kurt/Blaine/Puck/Finn. Based off a prompt on lj's glee kink meme. M for smut and language!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Fic Title: The Bad Boys Club  
><span>One-Shot Title:<span> The Beginning  
><span>Author:<span> PuppeteerofLife, aka xlifelongsorrowx  
><span>Pairing:<span> Blaine/Kurt/Finn  
><span>Rating:<span> Mature  
><span>Warnings:<span> Smut, language, slash, polyamory  
><span>Spoilers:<span> None  
><span>Word Count:<span> 3,333  
><span>Summary:<span> No one ever said that love was conventional. And when people love each other whether it be two people or three, who says it has to be?  
><span>Prompt:<span> Written for this prompt at glee_kink_meme: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Puck are all in a loving, polyamorous relationship.  
><span>Inspiration: <span>The 'And Then There Were Four' series by jamiexh at

**The Beginning**

Kurt loved Blaine, without a doubt. He practically worshipped the older boy, making sure to show his love physically. He hated the stereotype that since they were gay, they had to go at it like rabbits, but it was true enough for them. The pair of beautiful young men had lost their virginities to each other the very night of their first kiss. Kurt was willing to charge it to the fact that they had both been holding pent up sexual frustration inside of them, and they had finally released it by consummating their love. Sure, it was a little soon, but they had known and loved each other for months. Besides, neither of them had any intentions of ever leaving each other.

However, despite the fact that Kurt loved Blaine, and never wanted to leave him, he had room in his heart for more. He had convinced himself that he had long ago given up on Finn, but he hadn't. Not really. He would always harbor a sweet spot for Finn in his heart, but he didn't want to lose Blaine, so he kept it a secret.

But that all came crashing down, one day as they were lying on Blaine's bed, both shirtless, in the middle of a heated make-out session. Blaine's tongue was currently as far down Kurt's throat as it could go, Kurt's own tongue licking at Blaine's delicious, cinnamon flavored lips. However, Kurt's phone started blowing up with 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Knowing immediately who was calling, Kurt pushed Blaine off of him, and snatched his phone off Blaine's nightstand.

"Finn? Finn, are you alright?" Kurt choked out, barely able to think. He had made it clear to Finn not to call him unless there was an emergency. Considering that Kurt still had Finn's browser history against him, he doubted that Finn would forget.

Blaine began attacking his neck with kisses, but Kurt pushed him away, standing up and walking to the window. The phone was pressed so tightly to his ear, Kurt was sure it would make an indention in his ear.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just-"

"Finn!" Kurt cried in exasperation, his shoulders slumping from their tense form. "I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency!" Now he was pissed. Finn had totally killed the mood he and Blaine had, as well as Kurt's erection. That boy would be dead when Kurt got home.

"But it is!"

Kurt sighed. With Finn, it could be anything from a fire next door to running out of food in the house. "What is it Finn?" He asked, trying his best to remain patient and understanding. But that was awfully hard, considering Blaine had gotten up out of bed, and wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's waist, kissing his neck once again.

"Quinn cheated on me. Turns out she was just using me to become Prom Queen, and she thought Sam would help her better than I would."

Kurt could have told Finn that weeks ago, hell, anyone could have. But he wouldn't say that. Right now, he felt his heart go out to his…stepbrother, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it and make it better, wait, no! God, no, how could Kurt be thinking that, when right now Blaine was behind him, nibbling on his ear, whispering tiny 'I-love-you's'?

"I'm so sorry Finn." Kurt said sincerely. "Do you want to talk about it?" He would gladly listen to Finn talk about it for hours, if it weren't for Blaine turning him on.

"No it's okay. We can talk when we get home. I'm uh…I'm sorry for interrupting you and Blaine."

"It's okay." Kurt said, trying to convey his true feelings through the phone. The problem was, he didn't know what his true feelings actually were. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Finn."

He sighed, and pressed the end call button on his cell phone, and placed it back on the nightstand. He turned around to find Blaine looking at him with an expression of interest. Kurt bit his lip, knowing he would probably have to explain. But Blaine had a question for him first.

"How did you know that was Finn?" He asked curiously.

Kurt shifted on the bed uncomfortably. "Um, I have personalized ringtones. Remember, yours is Teenage Dream." He was hoping to drift the conversation back to his relationship with Blaine, but to no avail.

"So why is Finn's a love song by Bruno Mars?" Blaine's tone of voice was not accusing, rather curious, and interested. Kurt continued biting his lip, feeling guilty, even though there was really nothing to feel guilty about.

"Um, well because he sang it to me at our parents' wedding. He hadn't been a very good friend lately, but he made it up to me by singing to me. It was intended for his mom, but he got the message across. He was the first person to slow dance with me." Kurt said softly, biting down even harder on his lip.

Blaine took his large hands and cupped Kurt's chin. He tilted the younger boy's head upwards, so that hazel eyes met glasz colored ones. "Kurt, answer me honestly. Do you love Finn?"

Kurt froze, his eyes widening. "Blaine, I love you!" Kurt said, trying to convey his honesty in the passionate tone of his voice. Blaine smiled, and stroked his thumb along Kurt's cheek, and said in a soothing voice.

"I know that baby boy. I love you to. But I wasn't asking that. I won't be mad if you say yes. I just want to know."

Kurt bit his lip. "He was my first love. I…in retrospect, I pegged it as a schoolboy crush, but…but I think I love him Blaine." After saying that aloud for the first time in a year, Kurt let out a tiny gasp, and buried his face in Blaine's neck. "God, I'm such a horrible boyfriend."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in the same soothing motion, and stroked Kurt's perfect hair out of his face. "No, no you're not baby boy, don't say that. It's okay, really, it is. Finn's kind of cute, isn't he?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine in shock. "Wh-what?"

Blaine sighed, and sat down on the bed, pulling Kurt onto his lap. "I never told you about my aunt, but she's kind of the black sheep of the family. And that's saying something, since I'm gay, and I'm not planning on being a lawyer."

Kurt snickered lightly at Blaine's playful joke.

"Anyways, she's a lesbian, but more than that, she's in a polyamorous relationship with two other women." At this statement, Kurt's blue eyes widened, but he remained silent, wanting to hear what Blaine had to say. "My aunts kind of raised me. They taught me what it was like to be a loving, trusting, accepting relationship. That's why I'm so proud about being gay." With a pause, he added, "I think I've always known I wouldn't be in an exclusive relationship."

Kurt didn't think his eyes could widen any more. "What-what are you talking about?"

Blaine's hazel eyes widened. "Is-isn't that what you meant? I mean, now I know you love Finn, and I kind of have a crush on him too, and based on the way I've caught him looking at us sometimes, I think he has feelings for the pair of us as well."

Kurt's jaw had dropped throughout the speech. "Y-you're serious? You really want to be in a relationship with two people? Like, we would all three be together, and no one would be jealous?" It sounded too good to be true to Kurt, so he had to clarify the point.

Blaine chuckled into his boyfriend's neck. "Of course that's what I mean. And I can't speak for you or Finn, but I certainly wouldn't be jealous. I love you Kurt, and I'm comfortable with our relationship. I've had you to myself for a while now, and I'm okay with sharing. I think in time I could really love Finn as well. Besides, the idea of you and Finn making out is incredibly hot. Kurt, polyamorous relationships are completely based off of trust and faith in one another. I don't consider it cheating, because if Finn agrees, we'd all be boyfriends."

Kurt smiled. "If Finn agrees. So until then, let's get back to what we were doing."

With a smirk, Blaine fell back onto the bed, bringing Kurt with him.

"Gladly."

Finn wasn't nearly as upset about his break-up with Quinn as he thought he should be. He supposed he should have expected this. After all, once a cheater, always a cheater, and she had cheated twice before. Third time's the charm, eh? It still meant that Quinn didn't love him, but that was okay. At first, when Finn had realized the true lack of depth of his feelings towards being cheated on, he assumed it was because his true feelings were for Rachel. But his heart did not skip a beat, or stop altogether like it did when Finn saw Puck, or Kurt, or even Blaine.

Sighing, Finn went straight to the fridge. He really had to get these thoughts out of his head. He should nt be thinking about his best friend like this! And oh god, his step brother, and his step brother's boyfriend! Finn was exceptionally glad that Kurt couldn't read minds, because if he saw some of the fantasies Finn had involving Blaine, he would be beyond pissed.

Finn wasn't really sure when he had turned gay. It wasn't like he had simply woken up one day straight, and the next gay, it had been a gradual process. However, it was sometime after he had used the 'f' word to describe some of Kurt's decorations in his basement. Finn knew how cliché it was, he began falling in love with Kurt after he had gotten over Finn. But that love had scared Finn, he had lashed out, done nothing to help Kurt. And therefore, his actions had driven Kurt straight to Dalton, straight into the arms of another gorgeous looking gay guy. Another gorgeous looking guy that Finn was kind of in love with. And he could do nothing about it.

Now that Kurt and Blaine had transferred to McKinley, it was so much easier, yet harder at the same time. Finn got to see the subjects of his unrequited love every day, yet he had to watch them make out in the hallways, hold hands as they walked to class, and wish that he was a part of that. He could never be a part of that.

Sighing, Finn grabbed a bottle of Pepsi, and walked downstairs to the basement he shared with Kurt. He had assured his step father that he did not mind sharing a room with Kurt anymore. Sure, it was a little bit of a guilty indulgence on his part, but he would take what he could get.

However, Finn did not expect to walk downstairs and see Kurt and Blaine shirtless, and kissing like their lives depended on it. Instead of yelping out, Finn just stood in the doorway, jaw hanging open, unable to move. Maybe it was sick, but watching Kurt and Blaine was kind of…hot.

Good god, what was wrong with him?

Suddenly, Kurt turned his head to allow Blaine to kiss his neck, and his gorgeous blue eyes fell onto Finn. The taller boy froze, expecting Kurt's eyes to widen, and for him to shriek at an octave only dogs and Rachel could hear.

However, what Kurt did next shocked Finn beyond belief.

"Hey Finn-ah, oh-would you like-god Blaine, yes!- like to join us?"

Finn was pretty sure if his eyes got any wider, they would pop straight out of their sockets. He could hardly even fathom what Kurt was inviting him to do. Was he still dreaming? Because this seemed like something taken straight from one of his fantasies.

And then Blaine turned to look at him, his eyes still dark with lust, and they did not contain anger or jealousy like Finn would have expected, rather tender desire. And for a moment, Finn wasn't sure if it was directed towards him or Kurt.

"Come here Finn."

Blaine's voice was gentle and warm, and Finn quickly scrambled to the bed, not knowing what was truly in store for him. But when Blaine sounded like _that_, he would do anything the shorter boy asked him to do.

Practically tumbling onto the bed, Finn waited, sitting on his knees, for whatever Blaine was planning to do. A light chuckle escaped his lips, and it went through Finn's ears, straight south. God Blaine was so hot. And then Kurt was just sitting there, looking practically _sinful_, lying down, but propping himself up on his elbows, his lips swollen, and eyes bright.

Finn tore his eyes away from Kurt's, and focused on Blaine again, whose face was steadily growing closer and closer. "Do you want this Finn?" Blaine asked in a whisper, taking his hand and softly bringing it down to Finn's cheek. "Do you want to be with us? Because we want to be with you."

God Finn hoped this wasn't a dream, because he didn't ever want to wake up. "Yes, I want to be with you guys."

And with that, Blaine closed the distance between their lips.

Kissing Blaine was unlike kissing anyone else. Finn had kissed every girl in school at one point or another, and he had thought that kissing Quinn or Rachel was the best. Good god how had he missed out on this? Blaine's lips were not coated in nasty flavored lip gloss, rather they had a taste of their own. Cinnamon and spice, that's what Blaine's lips tasted like. And when Blaine pried Finn's lips open, and assaulted his mouth with his talented tongue, Finn thought he had died and gone to heaven.

A thought reinforced by the heavenly whimpers coming from the other side of the bed.

Both Finn and Blaine turned to look at Kurt, and Finn's eyes widened. During the process of that mind blowing kiss with Blaine, Kurt had shed his skin tight jeans, and now was lying on his bed in just his boxers, palming himself, moaning both their names. It all went straight to Finn's cock, and he knew it was doing the same thing for Blaine, because the dark haired boy had a dark lust-filled look in his eyes. With a ferocity, he practically dove on Kurt, attacking his mouth with kisses so fierce Finn could _hear_ their teeth clash together. And oh-oh good god, the pair had fallen off the bed!

Finn watched in awe, as Blaine moved away from Kurt's lips, attacking his chest with kisses, and oh god, now he was taking off Kurt's boxers! For a moment Finn just stared at Kurt's erect cock, before whispering, "Kurt, you're beautiful."

Kurt's head snapped up at Finn's declaration, and moaned as Blaine took his length in his mouth. Reaching up blindly, Kurt mumbled, "F-Finn. Get down here. Now."

Not wanting to keep the boy waiting, Finn quickly clambered to the ground, and lifted Kurt's head, kissing his lips with a passionate fervor. For some reason what he had just seen turned him on beyond belief. Realizing that Kurt was not just a little baby, a twelve year old milkmaid, but a beautiful, grown teenage boy.

To Finn's utter shock and pleasure, Kurt arched his back upwards, practically feet off the ground, and shrieked as he came into Blaine's mouth. He collapsed in a shivering heap onto the ground, his eyelids fluttering angelically. Finn could see the exhaustion on his face, but he still reached up to Blaine for a kiss. After kissing Kurt long and hard, Blaine turned to Finn for one, his cherry red swollen lips making Finn's cock painfully hard.

Unable to stand it anymore, Finn reached down and unzipped his pants, groaning in relief as his member was released from its denim cage. And then when Blaine leaned up to kiss him, Finn realized he could _taste_ Kurt's _come_ on Blaine's lips. It was so delicious, and so utterly _Kurt_, it had Finn coming in his pants, harder than he ever had in his_ life_.

Utterly spent, Finn leaned back against the bed, and watched as Kurt moved towards Blaine. Finn could tell by his movements that he was still exhausted, but he had a determination in his eyes. He pushed Blaine onto the ground, and began straddling his hips. Blaine moaned, a deep guttural sound, that had Finn's cock twitching painfully, as if wanting to get hard again.

He watched, enraptured, as Kurt removed Blaine's jeans, and pulled down his boxers, stroking Blaine down there. Finn got a glimpse of Blaine's erection, and he moaned from his position on the ground. However, he was too sensitive to get hard again just yet. But if he hadn't been, he knew he would be coming from the sight of Kurt stroking Blaine. Oh god, oh god, the _sounds_ Blaine was making! With a shout, and Kurt's name on his lips, Blaine came long and hard, onto his stomach.

Desperately wanting, _needing_, Finn crawled over to Blaine, and began licking the come off his chest. He saw Blaine's eyes close, clearly enjoying it. God, if Finn wasn't enjoying _this _he didn't know what he would ever enjoy.

Finally, a silence enveloped the room, aside from the three boys' heavy pants. Finn could hardly believe he had gotten so lucky. He felt like he was eight again, and had just been inducted into a secret club. But this was the best club he had ever been a part of, and that was including glee club. Looking at Blaine's heaving chest, and Kurt's drooping eyelids, Finn felt his heart swell with love. Love. It had taken him a year to say 'I love you' to Rachel, but it had only taken him a half hour to think it in regards to Kurt and Blaine.

"I love you two." Finn blurted out, not caring how random and out of the blue the statement was.

Kurt rolled over, and Finn could see just how exhausted he really was. But considering Finn had walked in on them on a Saturday afternoon, when they had probably already been going at it for hours, it was understandable.

"We love you too Finn." He said sincerely, and a goofy grin appeared on Finn's face. He saw Blaine nod, and then stand up. "Come on baby boy, I think it's time for a nap."

Finn looked at Kurt, and realized Blaine was right. Kurt was half asleep already. Bouncing to his feet, Finn quickly gathered Kurt in his arms, enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy snuggling further into his chest. Finn laid Kurt gently down in his bed, and watched as Blaine climbed into bed with him, spooning him. Kurt let out a little sigh, and turned slightly towards Blaine, though his eyes were closed. Finn stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Blaine said, "Come to bed with us Finn."

Happily obliging, Finn climbed into Kurt's bed, on the opposite side of Blaine, tentatively wrapping his arms around both boys. He felt Kurt burying his face in his chest, and he heard him mumble, "Je t'aime mon petit ami. Je t'aime mon amant." Confused, Finn looked to Blaine for clarification.

The dark haired boy looked half asleep as well, but he managed to mouth, "I love you my sweetheart, I love you my lover," translating what Kurt had said. Finn had overheard Kurt calling Blaine the 'amant' one before, so he assumed he was the sweetheart. Snuggling into the pair of boys, Finn whispered, "I love you too babydoll. And I love you too munchkin."

As he fell asleep, all Finn could think about was the fact that they were now _his_ boys.


	2. Chapter 2: Four's A Party

"Mm, god, right there, right there baby!"

Blaine was currently writhing under his boyfriends, as Finn sucked him off, and Kurt multitasked, fingering his entrance, while kissing the inside of Blaine's thighs. Blaine was having trouble focusing on anything but what his boyfriends were doing with their mouths. Which was a hell of a lot.

The curly haired teenager knew that he was on the verge of coming, and as he and Kurt had already taken care of Finn, he wanted to be able to look after Kurt like he deserved. Though the three boys had begun their relationship several months ago, they had never gone all the way when Finn was around. Blaine and Kurt had, of course, been having intercourse before inviting Finn to join them, but out of respect for Finn, they had been abstaining from doing so.

But Blaine missed the feeling of his cock inside Kurt's tight hole, and he wanted to rectify the situation immediately. Covering Kurt's slight body with his own, shorter, yet wider frame, he whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'm going to fuck you baby boy, okay?"

Kurt moaned his approval, fisting one hand in Blaine's head of curls, and the other one grabbing Finn's wrist. Finn didn't seem to understand what to do, Kurt and Blaine were going further than he had gone before. "You take care of him, okay Finn?" Blaine asked, and when he got a confused expression in return. Blaine took Finn's fingers, and guided them to Kurt's cock. Kurt whimpered in pleasure.

"Put your knees up baby boy." Blaine commanded, his voice low and husky. Kurt moaned, a shiver running down his spine, his cock twitching in Finn's skillful hand, which made the taller boy groan in response. Kurt panted, reaching out blindly for something to hold as Blaine pressed his forefinger to Kurt's entrance. However, the threesome was interrupted by none other than Noah Puckerman.

"What the hell?"

Finn, being the newest of the boyfriends, was the only one who stopped, head snapping towards the classroom door where Puck was standing, a look of shock on his face. Neither Blaine, nor Kurt halted their actions, Blaine continuing to tease Kurt's entrance, and Kurt thrusting into Finn's hand. However, mindful of Finn's sexual identity and preference still being hidden, it was Blaine who gritted out through tight teeth,

"You can either get lost and forget this ever happened, or stay and watch, and never mention it to anyone."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, though he was too busy panting under Blaine's wandering hands to pay any heed to the shorter boy's words. However, he whined when Finn pulled his hand away from his cock, outstretching both his palms to Puck.

"Or you can join us." The taller boy offered kindly, brown eyes boring into Puck's. At Finn's words, three set of jaws were opened, and Kurt squeaked out, "What?" But nothing could compare to Puck's hanging jaw and blown eyes. However, that did not halt Finn's attempts to sway the other three to see his side.

"Come on Puck, I know you're bisexual, you told me last year." This was news to Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment float through his blood. Noah Puckerman was bisexual, yet he had put Kurt through hell for being who he was.

"Finn! Dammit, I told you that as a secret!" Puck shouted, obviously mad at having his secret thoughts and desires flung around in the air so casually. Blaine softened slightly towards the boy bearing the Mohawk. Sexuality issues were not something anyone could bear easily. He knew that homophobes, or homosexual's bullies were often closeted homosexuals themselves. Just take Karofsky for example. Blaine also knew that Puck had lightened up considerably with the torture since joining glee club. He decided to listen to Finn's proposal to see if there was anything that could be made of it.

"Puck, please, just listen to me! You've had a few one night stands with a guy before, and you've said that they're usually better than with the girls, right?" Finn seemed to be begging now, and both Blaine and Kurt knew for a fact that no one could resist those large puppy dog eyes. They were what had landed them all naked in an abandoned classroom during school hours.

Puck, it seemed, was no exception to Finn's beautiful large brown eyes. He simply grunted, shrugging in response, which was far better than the intense words and lashing out that Kurt and Blaine had expected of the football player.

As Finn continued to beg, Blaine began to realize how desperately the taller boy wanted this. Finn had obviously been insecure about his sexuality before Kurt and Blaine, and the shortest boy was beginning to think that the reason of the questioning was standing in the doorway of the classroom. And unless the former Warbler was mistaken, he could have sworn that he saw interest in Noah Puckerman's eyes. He had been intrigued, if not aroused by them. And if things did not go as Finn hoped, and Puck threatened to reveal them to the school before they were ready, well, now they had a bit of blackmail on him. Not that Blaine wanted to use it. But if Puck hurt his boys, he would, without a doubt.

"Puck, come on. I know you think I'm cute, because of that sleepover when we were ten."

This was news to everyone. Kurt, who was still squirming slightly under Blaine, obviously eager for him to resume his ministrations, as well as kick Puckerman out of the room, perked up slightly, interested at the knowledge. Kurt himself remembered times when he had inadvertently revealed a crush on a boy through his habit of speaking in his sleep. Or, well, just sleepwalking period.

But this news about Puck was interesting information. He never would have thought that Noah 'Badass' Puckerman, would have had a childhood crush on Finn Hudson. And it was seeming like it had, and maybe was still, reciprocated. And while that should be making him completely and irrationally jealous, it was actually kind of turning him on even more. But Blaine and Finn were too interested in the new arrival to pay any heed to him at the moment, something Kurt was not happy about. They had already come, but Kurt was lingering at the edge, waiting for Blaine's unfulfilled promise of actual sex.

Blaine could see as Finn begged and pleaded, that he truly wanted Puck to join their unique trio. And for some reason, he wanted it too. Blaine knew that while both he and Kurt loved Finn dearly, they would forever be special to one another, possibly closer to each other than to Finn. It was not because they loved Finn any less, rather they had loved each other first. Well, Kurt had been infatuated with Finn before Blaine, but the actual love came after being with Blaine.

"You should join us Puck." Blaine said softly, ignoring Kurt's tiny yelp of surprise. Puck glanced at Kurt quickly, before shrugging in assent.

"Sure, why not. It's not like sex is dating anyways."

He made as if to walk over to where the boys were, but Blaine stopped him, stepping away from Kurt, hands held outstretched in front of him, in a motion to stop Puck. He felt bare and stripped in front of Puck, which could be accounted to the fact that he was naked and at his most vulnerable, but he felt stronger than ever, completely himself. Knowing that he had to protect his boys' hearts gave him the strength to stand in front of Puck, completely naked and susceptible.

"No. No, Puck, you see, if you want to have sex with us, then you're dating us. With us, sex is dating. We're not just a one night stand, a quick lay that you can brag about. We aren't going to fulfill your sexual fantasy of a foursome or whatever. If you sleep with us, then you're in with us for real. You have to be committed to this relationship, and willing to support us, just like we'll support you. Can you handle that?"

Puck looked taken aback, before saying with pomp, "Of course I can, I'm Puckzilla." His words were met with a series of snorts from Kurt. Taking a serious turn, Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk, before saying with all seriousness, "But really, I can. I-I care about you guys. I've never told you, but I do. I've always liked Kurt, I know I showed it in a weird way, but I do. And Blaine, when you came to McKinley, at first I was kind of jealous since you were with Kurt, but then I figured that you were just fucking awesome."

Turning to Finn, all three of the boys could see the love radiating out of his eyes. "And Finn, you're my best friend. You've always been my best friend, and you always will be. I love you, and I think I always have. That's part of the reason why I tortured Kurt so much, because even though I love him, I love you too, and he had the courage to chase after you. He had that ability, and he was braver than I was. I was jealous of both of you. All of you. But now, if you guys let me…" Puck trailed off, uncertainty tingeing his tone.

Finn, Blaine, and Kurt did not need to look at each other to know that Puck belonged with them. Whether his admissions were awakening new feelings within them, or they had always harbored those feelings yet hid them away in the back of their hearts and minds, they knew now that Puck was as much a part of them as was Finn, Kurt, or Blaine. Puck was one of them, and they needed to make that known.

Finn was the first to react, crossing the distance between him and Puck, and then the space between their lips. Puck's own full lips molded to Finn's in a tentative kiss. But then his shyness melted away to reveal the sex beast that was Noah Puckerman. He grabbed Finn's shoulders, and the kiss turned passionate, something that Puck had wanted to do to Finn since he lost his virginity to Santana during recess at middle school. Finn was his, as was Kurt and Blaine. How had he gotten so lucky?

Seeing his Finn and his newest boyfriend kissing so passionately made Kurt whine in desperation. He was still painfully hard, and he wanted the feeling of Blaine, Finn, and Puck, and he wanted it _now_.

Hearing Kurt's needy whines, Blaine turned to his boyfriend, eyes wide. "Oh god Kurt, I'm sorry!" He cried out, realizing that he had left one of his lovers when he had been moments away from fucking him senseless. Making his way back over to Kurt, Blaine immediately began to kiss him, not realizing they now had Finn and Puck's attention.

"Come on." Finn said to Puck softly. "We're going to take care of Kurt, okay? And then we can take care of you." At Finn's words, Puck looked a little nervous. Noticing his hesitance, Finn stopped, and cupped Puck's head in his hands. "Hey don't worry. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. But Blaine and I have already been taken care of. Now it's Kurt's turn."

Puck looked at the tall teenager, brown eyes alight with wonder. Was this the same Finn whom he had traded baseball cards with on the playground at age five? The taller boy had often been accused of being slow, occasionally the hateful words spewing forth from Puck's own angry mouth, in a fit of fury, but his simple way of describing an intimate act had essentially summed up their whole relationship for Puck. A relationship that he was now a part of, by some unknown miracle.

"Okay." Puck said with a nod, and grasping Finn's hand, he followed his best friend to the desk where two of his new boyfriends were. Puck watched with wonder as Blaine kissed Kurt, long and sweet. Puck had seen them kiss with much more fervor before, having walked in on the two of them making out in the choir room during lunch, but somehow this seemed more passionate and intimate. Maybe it was the fact that they were naked. Or maybe it was the knowledge that they were his. And he was theirs.

Finn took his position on the side of the desk, taking over for Blaine, kissing Kurt, while stroking him gently. Kurt moaned into Finn's mouth, and the sound, combined with the sight of two of the boys he loved doing something so hot instantly made Puck hard. He felt Blaine intertwine his hand with his, and slowly bring it down to Kurt's entrance.

Both Kurt and Puck gasped at the feeling of his finger gently touching Kurt's opening. Finn moved away, so Puck could see those beautiful baby blue eyes that had haunted many of his dreams, along with chocolate brown and hazel. Gorgeous. Kurt was absolutely stunning. And the whisper that passed his lips made Puck shiver with anticipation.

"Puck, please. I need to feel your finger inside me."

And who was he to deny such an angel? '

Taking a deep breath, Puck slid his hand into Kurt's entrance, and oh hot damn! Puck inhaled sharply. "God Kurt…oh…damn, you're so damn tight!" Puck gasped out, and watched as Kurt's eyelids fluttered delicately. God, how could a man be so beautiful? Puck had no doubt that Kurt was a man, as there was proof right in front of him. But he had never seen a man, nor woman, for that matter, look so beautiful. That was the only adjective to describe Kurt. For Finn, Puck would use masculine, and for Blaine, sexy, but Kurt looked so beautiful and pure, even while naked and writhing at Puck's teasing.

Feeling a little more confident, Puck added another finger, and began to scissor Kurt, eliciting another beautiful moan from the angel below him. Kurt seemed to be enjoying this, which made Puck exceptionally happy. He knew very well how to pleasure a man or woman, but somehow, with these three Puck felt more uncertain than ever before. It was just their power over him.

Kurt's mouth was opened slightly, but soon covered with Finn's own. His breathing had shortened, a little overwhelmed by all that was being done to his body. Between Finn's long gentle strokes, and Puck's fingers, and god, just Blaine's presence, he was feeling close to the edge. But what happened next simply made his eyes fly open widely, and scream in _pleasure_.

Puck removed a finger, and while Kurt's eyes were still closed, Blaine had slid his cock into Kurt's opening. Hearing the countertenor's scream of elation made all of the other boys groan. Blaine held himself still inside Kurt, with much effort, allowing the younger boy to become accustomed to the feeling of Blaine's cock, and Puck's finger inside him.

Puck moaned, feeling Blaine's large, wide cock next to his finger in Kurt's tight, tight hole. The feeling was practically _obscene _and Puck couldn't get enough of it. He had not gotten a chance to admire anyone truly, but he had come in during the middle of their round of sex. Now that they were dating (dating!) there would be plenty of time to admire his boyfriends' bodies. But at the moment, all he could think about was the fact that Blaine had begun to thrust into Kurt.

Kurt had given the okay, so Blaine began to move, and next to his cock, he felt Puck's finger matching his rhythm. Oh god, how had they never tried this before? Kurt felt so, so tight, and it was a miracle, Blaine thought, that Puck could get a finger in there, let alone next to Blaine's cock. Vain though it might be, Blaine took secret pleasure in knowing that his cock was slightly thicker than either Kurt's or Finn's. Maybe it made up for the height thing or something, but Blaine was proud of that fact. However, he knew it had caused Kurt some pain, quite a bit of it during their first time.

However, now was not one of those times. His three boys combining their talents had turned Kurt into a writhing mess. He whimpered, feeling Puck's finger and Blaine's cock thrusting deep inside of him. He felt so _full_ so perfect. And Finn's warm hand was moving against his own cock, encasing it in a cavern of warmth. Kurt knew he was close, oh god he was so fucking close, it wasn't even funny. He knew he didn't have the ability to hold out for much longer. God, they were so perfect, they all fit together. It made Kurt so happy knowing they fit together. He thought that he couldn't be any happier than at this moment. Of course, he was proven wrong again.

"OH GOD! BLAINE! PUCK!"

Kurt screamed out as Blaine and Puck simultaneously hit his prostate. There was a collective groan among the four boys as Kurt arched his back, displaying his incredible flexibility. Blaine and Puck continued thrusting, not losing their rhythm, intent on pleasuring Kurt. Finally, as Blaine thrusted balls deep into Kurt, and Puck dug to his knuckle, Kurt came hard and fast, for the third time in the past hour and a half. Blaine came for the second, while Puck, unable to handle pleasure to such a degree, came in his pants, unable to hold on. Finn didn't come, as he was still sensitive from earlier. He was newest to sex, having only been with Santana before his boys. Kurt always could come the easiest, after all getting his boyfriends off always made him hot and bothered. Finn, while he had a problem with premature ejaculation, could not get hard again as quickly as Kurt and Blaine could.

Panting on the desk, Kurt came down from his high, and moaned as Finn began licking the come off his smooth chest. He and Blaine had quickly realized that it was a big kink of his, and it was really endearing to watch. Kurt could have sworn that Puck would have gotten hard again just from watching that.

Leaning against the desk, Puck panted out, "I-I've never come that quickly before." God, none of them had even _touched _him. Breathing heavily, he sat on the desk, and almost absentmindedly, Kurt laid his head in his lap. Puck looked down at the porcelain skinned brunette in surprise. He looked exhausted, but content. Hesitantly, Puck began stroking his cinnamon colored locks. How odd that after such an intimate act this could make him more nervous.

"Let's just skip the rest of school." Kurt murmured. No one really wanted to stay, but Finn found himself asking anyways, "What about Glee?" The countertenor shrugged in response. "Let's just go home and cuddle."

Puck had been with many men and woman in his life, but lying with someone had never sounded more appealing than what Kurt had proposed just now.

Puck had never had a boyfriend before, and now he was lucky enough to have three.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost Of Ex's Past

The four boys had been dating for three months. Blaine, Kurt and Finn had been dating for five months, and Kurt and Blaine even longer than that. Spring had gone and passed, with the four boys fucking like rabbits every chance they got. They tended to stay every night at the Hudmel household, because it simply made things easier. Puck could come over for a 'sleepover' with Finn, and Blaine had long ago earned Burt Hummel's trust, so long as he slept in Finn's room. Not that either boy had a problem with it.

It was quickly approaching summer time, and it seemed like people were trying to make up for last minute mistakes. Namely, people who could possibly pose a threat to the beautiful and unique relationship between Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Finn.

None of the boys had any plans of ever leaving their boyfriends, however, as they had not revealed their relationship, or orientation, in Finn and Puck's case, the rest of the school, and the world for that matter, was unaware that the four boys were unavailable and off the market, if they had anything to say about it.

Four particular instances when someone other than the boys they were in a relationship tried to make a move on one of the boys stuck out in each of their minds.

1.

"Hi Finn."

The soft angelic voice of Quinn Fabray drifted into Finn's ear. Turning towards the source of the voice, and so many of his problems, Finn looked down into her brown eyes, and tried to ignore the tight knot of dread that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

"'Lo Quinn." He grunted in response. He no longer was jealous of the blonde quarterback who had stolen the equally blonde girl. Sure, it would always hurt him that Quinn had cheated on him, but he couldn't help but be somewhat grateful. After all, her betrayal had driven him straight into the arms of three of the most perfect boys. Some would say that without Quinn, Finn wouldn't even be in a relationship with Puck, Kurt, and Blaine. Well, he believed it was inevitable, but it probably would have taken a lot longer.

The former Cheerio bit her lip and looked up at him through brown eyes. Finn supposed the look was intended to be seductive, but it fell onto blind eyes, a flat expression in his opinion. The brown eyes that had once captivated Finn were nothing compared to Blaine's golden hazel ones, or Puck's light mahogany colored eyes, or Kurt's brilliant blue orbs. Quinn Fabray, queen of William McKinley High School was completely and utterly inadequate, when held in comparison to Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, and Kurt Hummel.

"Look Finn, I just wanted to apologize to you about everything, about cheating on you with Sam." Finn made no response to Quinn. After all, what did he intend to say? That it was fine? That he was 'a okay' with this? Because that would be a blatant lie, and Finn didn't want to lead her on. He had a bad feeling about this. There was only one reason why Quinn Fabray apologized, and that was because she wanted something. And if this 'something' was what Finn was thinking, then he did not want anything to do with it.

"Quinn, it's all in the past. It's already been forgotten." That was not strictly true, but Finn just wanted to get out of here. He had classes to go to, even if they were practically blown off, now that finals had already been taken care of. However, when he turned around, he suddenly got a face full of Quinn Fabray, her soft wet lips attaching themselves to his.

Quickly pushing her away, Finn gasped out, "What the hell?"

Those bland brown eyes looking up at him bore no shame, rather a look that Finn now always identified with Quinn Fabray. Triumphant smugness. It was an ugly look, and Finn thought it looked rather out of place on the girl's otherwise pretty profile. He had learned to despise that look, had learned to know that it meant she was using him. And now that he had three spectacular boyfriends, he knew he didn't need to be used by her any longer.

"Finn, I realized my mistake. I love you. I was stupid to have given you up for Sam. Stupid to have given you up for a stupid crown." Finn glared harshly at the blonde, who was undeterred by his look. She was so sure she was going to win him back, it kind of made him want to smack the smirk off her face. Not that he would ever hit a girl.

"Well I don't want you back Quinn." Finn said firmly. God, why had he ever thought he could make things work between them? Their names rhymed for god's sake! That was instant proof that they were all wrong for each other. The smile on the former Cheerio's face diminished slightly, but did not disappear altogether.

"Please Finn, I know I made a mistake, but I know you still love me. And I still love you. We're the best thing that ever happened to each other. We're perfect for each other. Remember freshman year? We were voted 'Couple Most Likely To Get Married'. We're still those people Finn. We can make this work."

Finn continued to glare at her. "No Quinn! We aren't those people anymore. God, why do you keep trying to get me back! Even if I wanted to be with you again, I would _never_ trust you again. What kind of a relationship would that be?" Quinn looked surprised at his words, as if shocked that something intelligent had come out of his mouth. So she did the only thing she could think of, and tried to kiss Finn again. However, this time her efforts were thwarted by Kurt Hummel.

"Quinn Elaine Fabray, I realized that you can often portray a stereotypical blonde cheerleader in many ways, but I never took you for stupid."

To Finn's relief, and Quinn's shock, Kurt had interrupted, his voice icy and cold, having perfected his ice bitch façade over the years of being bullied and tortured. He had considered Quinn a good friend, but seeing her kiss one of his boyfriends made him see red. He would tear her apart, starting with those blonde extensions if it meant defending his boyfriend.

"Stay out of this Kurt. This isn't any of your business." Quinn's voice lacked the usual bite, so shocked was she that Kurt, one of her friends, had spoken so cruelly to her before. Sure, Santana could be a bitch to her, but she didn't really consider the Latino a friend.

"Au contraire, Finn is my step brother. That makes it my business. And from what I heard, he said he wasn't interested. So why don't you just save us all the trouble, and turn around on those knock off Jimmy Choo heels, and walk away now, before I have to go full bitch mode."

Quinn's mouth hung open for a moment, but managed to scoff faintly. "Look Kurt, I know you used to have a crush on Finn, but you have a boyfriend now. So why don't you just stay out of his business."

Now Finn was angry too, but nothing compared to the complete bitch that was now Kurt.

"Listen you lying, cheating blonde slut," Kurt snarled, causing Quinn's mouth to drop once again. "I don't care how much you've deluded yourself into thinking you love Finn again, he doesn't love you. You have been nothing but horrible to him. You treated him like dirt, and yet you expect him to come crawling back to you a third time? You expect everyone to treat you like a princess, but you need to find your prince, and Finn has made it quite clear that it ain't going to be him. So unless you want to stick around for more rejection, I suggest you walk away."

This time, Quinn followed his orders, leaving a panting Kurt, and a shell shocked Finn. Turning to his shorter boyfriend, who had just done something no one else had ever done for him. Looking at a red faced Kurt, he said seriously, "That was incredibly hot."

And without caring if anyone was wandering the halls, he pushed Kurt up against the lockers, and began ravishing his mouth.

2.

"So Puckerman, are you ready to get jiggy with it this weekend?"

Puck looked up from his math book with a bored expression. It was at Kurt and Blaine's insistence that he started attending his math classes. The things he did for his boyfriends. Although it was really hard to resist, when Blaine was making those beautiful puppy dog eyes at him, and Kurt was sitting on his lap, running his hand up and down his thigh seductively.

"Really Lopez? 'Get jiggy with it'? This is what happens when Schue tries to brainwash us with music from the stone age." The Latino girl rolled her eyes at his melodramatics. Damn, he had been hanging around Kurt a little too much. Then again, he could never hang around his princess too much. "Whatever Puck. Are you down with me or not?"

Snapping his book shut, Puck stood up from his desk at the library (Kurt had introduced it to him) and said, "Sorry Lopez, but I've got plans."

Her brown eyes widened, and Puck couldn't help but note how unattractive they were in comparison to Kurt's gorgeous blue grey green ones. Just thinking about those eyes staring up at him seductively, yet innocently, all while sucking him off made him half hard. However, he would not be able to go over to the Hudmel house and live out that fantasy just yet, as Santana Lopez had other plans. He should have known that blowing off Satan would be a little harder than that.

"Excuse me? You're denying yourself all of this?" She asked in surprise, making a lewd gesture down her body. Puck repressed the urge to shudder. How had he ever been turned on by that? Sure, he still liked girls, and he would still check the occasional hot chick out, if his boys weren't around, but the fact was, he was a taken man. And really, no girl could compare to what his boys offered him.

"Like I told you, I have plans. Now if you'll move, I can go carry them out." However Santana once again blocked his way. And now Puck was starting to get annoyed. It was a Friday, Burt and Carole would be out tonight, and all he wanted to do was fuck like rabbits with Kurt, Blaine, and Finn. Well, he, Blaine, and Kurt would fuck. Finn hadn't quite gotten ready for that point. And none of the other boys wanted to pressure him at all.

But think of the tall devil, and his hero would appear. "Hey Puck are you…oh hey Santana." Finn tacked on the greeting slightly awkwardly, displaying a little bit of disappointment. Puck was sure he had been about to invite him over for one of their 'bonding sessions' but it really wasn't good to do so in front of Santana Lopez. Plus, the Latino still made Finn feel kind of awkward. Kind of a no brainer, since Finn was a sensitive guy, and the loss of his virginity to Santana had meant nothing, like it should have. Sometimes, Puck wished they were like Kurt and Blaine, and had lost their virginities to each other. It would have made things a hell of a lot less complicated.

Seeing the sultry pose Santana had thrown, comprehension alighted in Finn's beautiful eyes that would forever remind Puck of an adorable puppy. Throwing an arm around Puck's shoulders, Finn smiled kindly at Santana and said, "Sorry Santana, but Puck's been taken for the weekend. Call of Duty marathon at my house!"

Rolling her eyes, Santana sneered at the pair of boys. "Fine. Whatever. Don't get all up on this. You're probably planning a gay sex marathon all weekend." With a flounce of her dark curls, she spun on her heel and stormed out, completely missing the looks the two boys exchanged.

Oh how right she was, Santana Lopez would never know.

3.

"So why are we here again?" Blaine bemoaned, looking through the clothes that the Gap offered. Puck rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and indulged him with an answer to his mysterious ways. "My sister's birthday is coming up soon, and she wants clothes, or some shit like that. But I don't have a clue about them. So I brought you."

Blaine rolled his hazel colored eyes. "Um, hello, Kurt is the fashionista. Why didn't you ask him? Or even Mercedes? If you told her it was for your sister, I'm sure she would have helped." Puck snorted. "Have you ever been shopping with Kurt? It takes _hours_. And I don't want my sister looking like the rainbow threw up on her. The look works for Mercedes, but not for Sara."

Blaine finally conceded, and assisted Puck in picking out a few pretty shirts that he was sure any nine year old girl would like. Sure, Kurt would cringe in horror, but they were much more 'Sara' than anything the diva could pick out.

As the pair made their way up to the cashier, Blaine noted with horror that the person working there was Jeremiah. He immediately flushed a little, something Puck noted with a frown. Who was this guy? A former flame?

"Blaine?" The guy with the ugly hair asked in surprise. And then when Blaine nodded awkwardly, his eyes lit up. "Hey there! I've been trying to contact you again! As you can see, I've been re-hired." Blaine bit his lip awkwardly, and said, "That's great Jeremiah. Really, I'm sorry about what happened in February."

What had happened in February? Puck was just dying to know. However he wouldn't ask Blaine now. Later when they were in private. Or maybe Kurt knew.

"It's fine Blaine. I actually ended up getting promoted the next day. Anyways, I thought more about it, and that song was really kind of cool. And really, it's just sex underage that we can't do, so how would you like to date?"

Both Puck and Blaine dropped their jaws in shock. Really, _Puck_ was offended by how this stupid afro character asked Blaine out, and he was the king of promiscuity! However, Puck quickly regained his composure, snapping his jaw shut angrily. Blaine, on the other hand, still appeared to be in shock. So Puck took the initiative, and decided to handle this for him.

Wrapping a strong arm around Blaine's waist, he smirked at the Jeremiah fool, and said, "Sorry, but he's taken. Very taken. And he won't be available anytime soon. Really, from what I'm gathering, he sang to you, and you turned him down. Your loss asshat." Puck shrugged, and pulled Blaine closer to him, not caring if anyone he knew was in the room.

Blaine had recovered from his shock, and smiling, he leaned into Puck's embrace, leaning up to kiss Puck's jaw lovingly. Jeremiah seemed to droop at the action. "B-but you sang 'When I Get You Alone'!" Jeremiah protested weakly.

The curly haired New Directions member shrugged. "And you turned me down flat. On Valentine's Day." Puck growled angrily and protectively. He could just think of how upset Blaine had been. He was definitely glad it hadn't worked out, because it had led Blaine to Kurt, and later Finn and himself, but he still didn't like thinking of his short boyfriend being hurt.

"Well, I would have thought that you'd be taken by that girly looking boy who was so obsessed with you." Jeremiah said, words intending to hurt. However, his plan backfired, as both Blaine and Puck simply smirked. They were in Westerville, no one knew them. So neither of them had a problem with what Blaine said next.

"Oh believe me, we are." Blaine said with a smirk. "You might say that he has us wrapped around his little finger." And boy did Kurt ever. Unable to resist being his regular sexy, taunting self, Puck added, "And trust us, he may be a little feminine side, but he is _all _man." And god, it was so not fair that out of all of them, Kurt freaking Hummel, the most effeminate male any of them had ever met, had the biggest cock. But as long as it was theirs, it really did not matter.

And smirking at the shocked look on Jeremiah's face, the pair flounced off, fully intending to find their boyfriends, and have a little fun with Kurt's cock. The entire time home they argued over who got to be fucked by Kurt. Thankfully, the boy in question solved it later by proving that being a teenage boy with quick recovery skills had its benefits.

4.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!"

It was only now, too far involved to do anything about it, that Kurt was able to draw a parallel between now and the last time he had been alone in a locker room with Dave Karofsky. He had once again chased down his bully and tormentor, unable to just stand by and let the stupid jock push him around any more. He had ran away to Dalton, seeking escape, and now he had found it, in the form of his boyfriends. Ever since Blaine had spoken the word 'courage' to him, the seed had been planted in his head, unable to go away. Kurt would never be a coward again.

Glaring at the bully, he was surprised by what he saw. Mixed in there with the hatred was something that almost looked like regret. Or maybe…desire? Want, need, lust…love? All of these emotions that Kurt may or may not have seen in Dave Karofsky's eyes scared the shit out of him. He understood that the closeted bully had plenty of sexuality issues. But Kurt would not be Karofsky's little experiment. He was perfectly content with his current boyfriends thank you very much, and none of them were looking to add another one to the mix. Kurt doubted they ever would. They were so perfect already.

He felt his body relax just a little, thinking of his beautiful boys. However, when he saw Karofsky make a move towards him out of his peripheral vision. And honestly, he felt fear shoot through his veins. In retrospect, this really was not a smart idea. Karofsky had kissed him. He had threatened to kill him. Kurt had gone to Dalton to escape him! Why the hell had he chased him down?

In hindsight, he didn't know what he had been thinking.

Karofsky was unstable. Kurt knew that. He knew just how temperamental he had been when he had been stuck in the closet, when he been so moody, all the time. He had lashed out at his father, and he was normally calm, his diva tendencies aside. Sure he was prone to overreactions, but Karofsky was a violent person, who had proved he didn't have a problem with violating Kurt in many different ways. And now Kurt was alone in a locker room with him. Smart one Hummel.

But he should have known that his knight no longer in a Dalton uniform would swoop in and save him. Or something like that.

As Karofsky reached out an arm and grabbed Kurt's shoulder, Blaine stormed into their sight range, and shoved Karofsky's shoulders, causing him to relinquish his grip on Kurt. Though Karofsky was taller and bigger than Blaine, the former Warbler was posing quite the intimidating picture, glaring at the football player fiercely.

"Look Karofsky, I've been putting up with your bullshit for way too long. I swear to god, if you ever so much as look at Kurt the wrong way, I will end you! If not by violence, then I will rent an ad in the Lima newspaper declaring your true sexuality for everyone to know!"

Karofsky hissed, and Kurt knew that Blaine had hit a nerve. He watched as Karofsky slinked away, before turning to Blaine in awe. As the bullying jock left the locker room, Blaine seemed to deflate, and his nerves made their way to the surface.

"Oh god, I thought he was going to kill you Kurt! Or me, oh god, I cannot believe I actually did that! God, Kurt, did you even want me to-oh my god, I shouldn't have done that, I should have-" But Blaine's words were quickly cut off, as Blaine's lips were covered by Kurt's own. Melting into the touch of his boyfriend, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. How did Kurt always manage to smell like lilacs and petroleum? He understood the petroleum scent from the Hummel's garage, but where did the lilacs come from? And how did it smell so good together? Those two things should not work well together, but they did. Rather like the four of them. Over the past week, they had all proved that they could look after their own. That was what they did when they were in love, right?

4444

"B-bedroom. We need to get to my bedroom. Right. Now."

The four boys had stumbled into the Hudmel household, knowing that Burt and Carole were in Columbus. Blaine's lips were currently sucking at Finn's face, who had an arm wrapped around Puck's waist. The Mohawked teen was kissing up and down the sides of Kurt's neck, taking his breath away. Not wanting to deny their boyfriend anything, they all stumbled into Kurt's bedroom, somehow managing to stay attached to one another.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, a precaution Kurt insisted upon every time, they instantly began shedding their clothes. Finn and Puck were the first ones done, as they usually were. Blaine usually wore a few more layers, though Kurt was often covered in them. It often caused the other three boys much frustration.

But today he threw them off in record time. And as soon as he did, he turned to Blaine and instantly began ravishing him. "I want to do you today." He murmured into Blaine's tanned skin, sending a shiver up and down the shorter boy's spine. "I'd like that." Blaine managed to tell his boyfriend, who was currently running his hands up and down Blaine's toned chest.

Puck and Finn had paused their make out session, watching their other two boyfriends with expressions full of lustful desire. They watched as Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed with a forcefulness they had yet to see. Both of them felt themselves grow rock hard as Kurt straddled Blaine's naked body with his own. And suddenly, all Finn wanted, was to give Puck a blowjob.

Finn loved giving blowjobs. Almost more than receiving them. He was a people pleaser. He loved seeing that pleasure on one of his boyfriends' faces. He loved being able to suck them off, to feel their manhood in his mouth, proof that they found him attractive. There was just something about sucking cock that he loved, as crude as it sounded.

So pushing Puck onto the foot of the bed horizontally, rather than vertically, like Blaine and Kurt, Finn leaned down, and took Puck's length in his mouth, eliciting a shuddery gasp from his lover. He smirked up at the shorter teenager, and began to move his tongue up and down Puck's cock. Good god, he loved this feeling. He quickly removed his mouth, smirking at Puck's whines of protest. He began slicking up his hand with his own saliva, hell bent on pleasuring Puck to the best of his ability.

Meanwhile, Kurt was assaulting Blaine's senses, attacking his chest with his lips. Finally, after he had Blaine unraveled, nothing more than a hot, whimpering mess underneath him, he slid his fingers into Blaine's hole. Blaine screamed out, drawing Puck and Finn's attention. But Kurt was too focused on sliding his cock slowly into Blaine, enjoying the whimpers of pleasure.

Puck was enjoying them too, as well as Finn's, and he was uttering quite a few himself. But he wanted to hear Kurt _scream_. So reaching over, without warning, Puck began to finger Kurt's entrance. The countertenor bucked into Blaine, which resulted in the curly haired boy screaming out in pleasure. Eventually, the room was filled with their screams, and the smell of sweat and sex.

Lying next to each other, wrapped around each other, they enjoyed the feeling of each other, knowing that they belonged to one another. And no one would be able to change that, no matter how they tried.

_A/N: Thanks again for reading this! I apologize for the lack of smut in this one, but I promise I'll be doing a 10% fluff, 90% smut one next time! Coming up next chapter:_

_Kurt has been working on a car with his father since he was ten. A 97 Corvette to be exact. So the boys decide to christen it by fucking Kurt over it._


End file.
